Paravalvular leak is a complication associated with the implantation of a prosthetic heart valve (e.g., a replacement mitral valve), whether implanted surgically or with a transcatheter approach. Paravalvular leak refers to blood flowing through a channel or space between the implanted valve and cardiac tissue as a result of a lack of appropriate sealing. Paravalvular leaks are generally considered more common with replacement mitral valves than with replacement aortic valves. Some leaks may be characterized as small, non-significant leaks, but larger leaks can lead to heart failure and increased risk of infectious endocarditis. Significant leaks are currently treated either surgically or using the transcatheter deployment of occlusion devices, such as plugs. Existing techniques can be complicated because the follow up corrective procedure manipulates tissue adjacent the replacement valve, which can cause disruption or dislodgement of the replacement valve. Alternative methods and devices for minimizing or reducing paravalvular leakage associated with the implantation of a replacement heart valve are therefore needed.